


It Must Have Been Love (6x05 fix-it fic)

by RedxRobin



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x05 fix-it, Flash reference, Jig-Sue, M/M, Mild Angst, although the actural episode was great, but it's forcrd, i just wish Kurtbastian was canon, kurtbastian, not really Blaine friendly, small Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are stuck in a fake elevator by Sue and there only way out is to kiss each other. along the way they discuss each others relationship with Sebastian and Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been Love (6x05 fix-it fic)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just how I think the episode should have gone. I really like the real one but I ship Kurtbastian and its annoying knowing it will never happen (dam scheduling conflicts). sorry about it not being that long but I might update it to start from the moment they entered the elevator.

Kurt couldn’t believe where he was right now. He is sitting on the ground of the cramped fake elevator that Sue made with his ex-fiancé, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. His phone died, he is missing the New Directions perform and probably going to miss his date with Sebastian. They already tried to lift each other up to the ceiling but had no luck and tried to open the secret door the creepy jig-Sue came out of with a heart-shaped box with dinner-for-two. He must admit, the food was delicious and Blaine seemed to enjoy it too.  
“This is really good” said Kurt while chewing and nodding. Blaine hummed in agreement before swallowing.  
“Dave cooks it at least once a week for me” replied Blaine “but his is usually burnt by the end” he giggles lightly to himself and Kurt feels like vomiting the food back up. He took a drink of the champagne to keep it down. “So how long have you and Sebastian been a thing?” asked Blaine suddenly. Kurt swallowed. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation with Blaine as he only just found out today that Kurt and Sebastian were dating when Sebastian walked into the auditorium and kissed Kurt in front of him. But Kurt guesses that this is his chance to discuss David without him being around.  
“About three months” replied Kurt  
“Since when did you two even meet?” said Blaine shocked “last time I checked you were single”  
“he was at NYADA also, he said he had a career change” replied Kurt sadly “he spotted me in class and we hit it off. He was really nice and we went out. A couple of weeks later we are official. When we arrived in Ohio, We got into a fight for some stupid reason. I left for scandals to try and get you back. I failed but when I returned home, we made up”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Blaine.  
“Well we didn’t actually talk after you left” replied Kurt.  
“After you called off our engagement” Blaine shot back “I’m actually surprised you two are dating. Last time I checked, Sebastian doesn’t call you after sleeping with you. He probably has every single STI in his veins” Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt’s frown narrow.  
“Well at least I don’t my ex-fiancé’s bully who threatened to kill me” replied Kurt angrily.  
“At least Dave doesn’t throw rock salt flavoured slushies at people’s eyes and Photoshop naked images of your brother”  
“But why him! Of all the people you date, it had to be my ex-bully” said Kurt.  
“He was there when I needed him” replied Blaine “after you broke up with me, I was devastated. I was kicked out of NYADA and my heart was broken. He was there at scandals and was nice to me. He asked me out and I said yes. I presume you and Sebastian had a similar story” Kurt was about to respond but he heard a door open and the scary puppet Sue on the tricycle rolled into the room. It stopped and faced both of them with its red eyes moving from side to side.  
“Stop wasting time with each other’s sex life Klaine. Because you refuse to give back to the world the Klaine romance, your depriving it of the romance it so desperately needs” it said in its creepy robot voice “we’re going to change the game a little” the sound of gas from the vents entered the room.  
“What was that?” asked Blaine  
“It’s a drug that is filling this room right now“ replied Jig-Sue “it produces a sexual simulation by increasing blood flow to the male gentiles” the puppet laughed demonically as Kurt and Blaine looked at each other terrified “try to resist the love you have for one another Klaine. Just know that if you choose to resist, you choose to die! The choice is yours” Blaine looked at Jig-Sue with terror and back at Kurt.  
“We are going to get out of here” said Blaine “it’s just so hot”  
“Yes…” agreed Jig-Sue creepily  
“Not sexually hot” corrected Blaine “It’s just actually hot and I want to go home and get out of here” Jig-Sue turned to Kurt.  
“Yes, listen to Blaine” it said. Kurt sighed deeply.  
“Fine, let’s get this over with” he said annoyed.  
“Whatever happens, this doesn’t mean anything” agreed Blaine “I can go back to Dave while you do… whatever it is you and Sebastian do”  
“Not helping Blaine” said Kurt “I’m happy for you and Dave and I hope you feel the same about me and Sebastian. But agreed, this means nothing between us” they both get up as Jig-Sue looked on in anticipation. “So we’re in agreement” said Kurt  
“Yeah, doesn’t mean anything” agreed Blaine “the only reason why we’re doing this is because it’s the only way Sue is gonna let us out”  
“Sue is forcing us” said Kurt already thinking of what to tell Sebastian later “on the count of three-“  
“Three…” said Jig-Sue staring at them “two… one” Kurt leaned in quickly and kissed Blaine. They embraced as Jig-Sue raised its tiny arms in triumph.  
“YES!” it yelled and Blaine and Kurt kept kissing. The kissing lasted ten seconds at most. They separated and looked into each other’s eyes with relief. Both looked like they were about to cry. “Congratulations Klaine” said Jig-Sue as the elevator door opened. They grabbed their jackets and bags and ran out the door as fast as they could. 

 

Racing down the hallway, they entered the auditorium as the New Directions were singing. They were back stage and spotted Sue on the other side.  
“Kurt! Blaine!” said Sue quietly and they both glared at her. They ran behind the stage and to the other side with Rachel.  
“Sorry we’re late” he said and Rachel gasped and hugged him.  
“Where have you been? You missed the Warblers and they were really good “she said before hugging Kurt “Sebastian was worried sick and kept bothering me”  
“It’s a long story” replied Kurt and Blaine walked away, passing Sebastian.  
“Babe! Where have you been?” he said hugging Kurt “you missed the whole show. Well I see the Warblers have gotten A LOT worse since I left, especially with Boo-Boo in charge. But the New Directions were great”  
“Well, I’ll leave you two alone while I congratulate our team” said Rachel and hurried off and Kurt smiled at Sebastian.  
“Now, about where you have been” asked Sebastian curiously.  
“It’s a long story” replied Kurt “Sue locked me and Blaine in a fake elevator and we could only escape by kissing each other-“  
“Wait… you kissed Blaine?” asked Sebastian confused  
“Bas, I’m sorry! She forced us! We would have died if we didn’t” said Kurt almost going to cry “and she pumped a sex drug into the room because she wants me and Blaine to be together for some weird reason” Sebastian hugged Kurt tightly and kissed him.  
“It’s not your fault” said Sebastian “I know you’ll never cheat on me. We should report Sue for kidnapping”  
“Later, first we should go on that date you asked me on” sad Kurt wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck while he had his arms around Kurt’s waist “and also, my dad’s away for work with Carole. We have the place to ourselves…” Sebastian’s face lit up and smirked at Kurt.  
“How much of that stuff did you breathe in?” asked Sebastian “your stealing my thunder” Kurt leaned and kissed Sebastian again but more deeply.  
“I love you” said Kurt in between kisses.  
“I love you too” replied Sebastian and they walked out hand-in-hand as Sue watched from the other side of the stage annoyed

 

 

Kurt and Blaine entered Sue office the next day. She spun her chair around and looked them in the eye.  
“Hello Klaine” she said calmly  
“Stop calling us that!” said Blaine annoyed  
“Are you aware we could have you locked up in a federal prison for twenty years” said Kurt “what you did to us falls into the legal definition of kidnaping”  
“I generally have no idea what you are talking about” replied Sue  
“Are you kidding? We were locked in an elevator with a little Sue Sylvester thing in a tracksuit on a tricycle with a hideous papier-Mache face”  
“Honestly my first thought was Becky did it” replied Sue  
“You know Sue” began Blaine “whatever you were trying to do, it backfired. Because all it really did was help Kurt and I get over whatever resentments, whatever bitterness we were holding in and made us realise we are better off as friends okay, so we should actually thank you”  
“Don’t actually thank her!” said Kurt angrily  
“So Klaine is no more huh?” said Sue mildly disappointed and got u to walk to the window “well, guess I have to find a new hobby. Like operating a book-making outfit that runs the numbers of which of your current boyfriends dies first. The horny meerkat that runs around thinking he’s the Flash who Porcelain daily sexts. Or the bloated, suicidal, diabetic ex-bully that the gay shaven teenage Tom Selleck chooses to bone” Kurt makes a disgusted sound and leaves with Blaine while Sue smiled wickedly.

Kurt opened the door to his parents’ house and walked into the front door. He saw Burt and Sebastian sitting on the couch watching TV. Carole was somewhere in the kitchen cooking.  
“I’m home” said Kurt hanging his coat up on the rack.  
“How are you kiddo?” asked Burt “Sebastian told us you were locked in an elevator by the principal”  
“Yeah, well she says she has no memory of it and Becky Jackson did it” replied Kurt “she was trying to get me and Blaine back together again but we’re just friends”  
“well, Carole is getting dinner ready so I’ll help her and you and Sebastian watch soccer or something else” he got up and went to the kitchen. Kurt sighed and slumped down next to his boyfriend. He put his arm around the back of Kurt’s neck and Kurt laid his head on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry babe, I’m sure Sue will get fired eventually” said Sebastian softly.  
“But in the meantime, I just want to settle down with you” replied Kurt “now that I cleaned up that Blaine business. I just want to be with you. I love you”  
“I love you too” said Sebastian and leaned in to kiss Kurt. They started making out but they heard a cough.  
“Keep it G-rated you guys” said Burt frowning “now hurry up” Kurt sighed and he got up, pulling Sebastian up with him and walked to the dining room. Now that you think about it, Kurt Hummel’s had a pretty good year.


End file.
